Talk:Amish Kinley
Very nice Love it!!!Marcus Villanova 20:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna buy a home? :P Bucurestean 20:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :with the amish, no. It's weird but i'd like to observe them like a bug in a microscope. Very Creepy. I know. but there's somthing about them, i think you should put a church in the center aof the community.Marcus Villanova 20:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :DO you mind if Nova Times does a interview and article on the amish?Marcus Villanova 20:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :very nice seal!Marcus Villanova 21:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No of course not, I would really like it if the Amish would get some publicity ;) Bucurestean 21:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Very tolerant I don't mind the Amish 'invading' Lovia without consulting the authorities, I don't mind that they started their own neighborhood and I don't mind their way of living. Now am I not very tolerant? Sure, BUT I do wish to say that if the Amish choose to educate their children themselves (e.g. not by people who have a grade of some kind) I will take this up to the Royal Educational Aims Council. I hope we can work out a compromise. 06:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : John Amman, self-proclaimed leader of the Amish community: "I'm glad the Prime Minister of Lovia is so open minded that he gives us the opportunity to follow the Lovian dream. Hereby I want to announce you that we're eager to settle this legality issue. If Kinley rejects the idea of a new neighborhood, we won't mind it if we would get a special status like the Plemming Forest in the past, or the Castle of Donia nowadays. Indeed, we really want to educate our own children in the way we think it's correct. However, I'll accept your suggestion to discuss about it. God bless you." Bucurestean 12:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no status yet determined for structures such as Donia Castle or the new Amish community. Until the regulations are clear I suggest that only the Amish community and its members are allowed to make use of the ground. You are allowed to teach the children on your own as long as you meet the required standards which can be found in the Federal Law. 13:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::John Amman: "''Don't get me wrong Sir. We really love this place. It's like our heaven on earth. Here on this place, our children can grow up in a safe environment. I've talked with my fellow Amish men and women, and we, together, came with the following proposal: we forget the idea that we're part of Kinley. However, our "map" should stay. We build our own 'private' school, but as a compromise the government may build another school which fits the system described in the Federal Law." Bucurestean 13:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no problem with you staying as a 'geographically separate entity' with its own map. However some people might in which case the word of the PM doesn't mean a thing. The government doesn't want build its own school, we just want your school to fit our standards. If not the Royal Educational Aims Council might close it. 13:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: John Amman: "We'll have no other option then, than adapting our school to the commonly allowed system, how sad it might be for us, the Amish." Bucurestean 13:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure there will be plenty of time for the Amish beliefs and values outside the school walls (like early morning services) 13:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: John Amman: "Indeed, we'll find some solution to give our children the needed education." Bucurestean 13:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Amish (2) I understand why there is a lot of opposition to it: (1) not very legal or polite and (2) other people couldn't build towns. Now I would like to propose the following: they are no part of Kinley, they are just an Amish community. Only fictional characters will be able to live there and exploit the ground on the condition that they are a part of the Amish community and live according to the Amish rules (no modern age distractions, early morning prayers, ...) Do you think this is acceptable? Yuri Medvedev 12:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : John Amman: "(1) It has never been forbidden by Law. As Lovia is a fair democracy, I don't see why this would be a serious problem. I can understand that people can get upset when new immigrants come with a differing background, but Lovia is a country build on immigration. We should not forget that. (2) I'm afraid this is not entirely true, as, for example, Newport was re-build lately. If the Law doesn't prohibit it, I suppose we have our right to do so. But I'm sorry for those people and I can understand their anger." Bucurestean 13:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure much more people will protest against the ongoing construction, but my primary concern here is the education of the children. According to the Lovian Federal Law it is prohibited to teach doctrinal classes (like religion) in a primary school. Only one hour a week is allowed during secondary education. Is this pretty clear standard attainable for the Amish? 13:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If only fictional people may purchase things we have to delete the map Pierlot McCrooke 13:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :You can live here too. Wanna buy a house? :P Bucurestean 13:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe we had some kind of understanding? Just removing the 'for sale' will do. Maps aren't exclusively for towns etc. 13:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but I think only places were the users here can purchase things should have maps Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: John Amman: "¿Qué?". I don't 'follow' Bucurestean 13:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Pierlot: those maps can be used for anything. If I want to make a lay-out of a wildlife park I can use them too. And no, there will be no user-related chairmen or inhabitants here unless they are truthfully Amish (in which case politics will be the last of their concerns). 13:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Johnny wants to thank you for clearing things up :P Bucurestean 13:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It has been decided only real users may become congressman, chairman or purchase a house on the map. @Yuri everything where no fictional users life on the map is allowed Pierlot McCrooke 13:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is a nice project and it would be a shame if it got lost due to a stinking legal regulation. It seems there is no clarity on this matter (we all have our own idea of what can and what can't be done). I suggest that for now the works can continue, we don't call thay jon-guy chairman and that no real users are allowed to buy a property. Can you all live with that? 13:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Johnny accepts it if the community can stay as it is, with map. Bucurestean 13:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :For me it can. @Pierlot: do you think it can stay when it isn't a neighborhood/town/etc. but does have a map? 14:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if real users can buy property Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So you want it NOT to be a town and still real users are allowed to buy property? This is getting in the wrong direction, perhaps we should make this a 100% article, without the place infobox (but with a non-editable map). 14:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Options: # Or we make this a town/hamlet/neighborhood and make a map that is editable by anyone\ # Or we make it just a article without map Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd go for three: article with the map. There is nothing wrong with that? 14:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I agree, but with an infobox :P. Bucurestean 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::But the map HAS to be editable by anyone. that means everyone can purchase things Pierlot McCrooke 14:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Correction: it doesn't have to be editable for anyone. Bucurestean 14:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: But since it is has a wikimap it has to be editable by anyone. I think we could use a imagemap Pierlot McCrooke 14:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: The whole article is editable, the entire wiki is editable. That's the whole idea :). But I have to go, salute! Bucurestean 14:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Securing the page Until there is a clear view on where we should go with this - by the way splendid - initiative I have blocked the page. There was a small editing-war going on and that needs to be solved first. I hope you understand. 14:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :( Bucurestean 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but keep on editing against each other isn't a very productive way to continue, is it? I believe the best and most legal way to approach this is making it a fully fictional community with a darn un-editable map. But since there is no general consensus on this... 14:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I think maps should be always editable by anyone - so that anyone can purchase things Pierlot McCrooke 14:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::But this isn't a town, it is just a fictional community. Are you Amish, Pierlot? I'm sure those people prefer to live in isolation. So either convert or buy a house somewhere else. You don't ask to live in the stables of Castle Donia too, do you? 14:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes but that isnt a place with a wikimap Pierlot McCrooke 14:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :New approach: I will re-edit the article so it will contain the description of a place (not a town or neighborhood) and I will add a map under the png image format. @Bucurestean: could you upload a 'kladje' made in paint or otherwise edit a final version of the map on my sandpit? @Everyonewhodoesn'tagree: you are being unreasonable since the laws concerning locality regulations are very dubious when you try to apply them on situations like this. Go listen some Beatles-songs and Let It Be! 14:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, because your new approach only complicates things, and that because of Pierlot who wants that. Johnny thought you had an agreement with 'm. It would be nonsense to create more overtime for the same result, because someone's denying the idea behind a wiki: that it should be editable for anyone. And so what it's a wikimap, an image can also be edited and reverted by anyone, like a map or an article? A wiki, and its articles, should be editable for anyone. If you don't like that idea, Pierlot, there are plenty of sites that don't use that system. Bucurestean 14:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I will support your wikimap under the old conditions (no real users, only fictional Amish people). 14:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::No Yuri that is against the informal Wikination map rules: Everyone may edit things. Otherwise it goes away with the idea for this site Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm trying to work out a compromise here. Do you know what the views of the other admins are on this? 'Gone page, gone problems' would be close. I'm trying to save this initiative and all I get is wining about silly maps! I'm starting to get how this site could get Dimitri on the brink of a nervous break-down. Luckily I have an un-drainable source of cheer and naive optimism. Buy a god-damn house an the ****** map, but don't expect me to take it up for the Amish anymore. 14:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Calm down buddy, or take a small break, the page is protected anyways so it won't do any harm if you would let everything as it is for now and continue later on. Bucurestean 14:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're right. I will communicate this issue with the other admins and try to come with a workable solution tomorrow. 14:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::who in fact are these other admins, if I may ask? Martha Van Ghent 06:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Probably Dimitri and Arthie. Bucurestean 13:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Locked I can't edit the page please let me!Marcus Villanova 20:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh i see but why can't you just make it a town what would be the problem? It makes the smallest state population grow and that would be it!!!Marcus Villanova 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've spoken (or better mailed) to the other admins and there seem to be three possibilities: :(1) This becomes an official neighborhood of Kinley, in which case it has to be moved a mile or two to the south :(2) This becomes an official hamlet, in which case also non-Amish will be able to buy a house (also counts for the neighborhood) :(3) This becomes a private institute of some kind which is closed for non-Amish and can stay where it lies now :I will unlock the page as soon as Bucurestean can tell me which option he chooses. Any further disagreements should be dealt with in a legal fashion (vote a law in Congress, give some more work to judge Jefferson, etc.) Vandalism will not be tolerated. 05:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Building building building... I think making it an open neighborhood is the most viable solution. The Amish may choose to live a life on their own, I agree, but they have no right of "taking" a piece of land and declaring it their promised land. Martha Van Ghent 06:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Seems you are in favor if number one then. I'll let Bucurestean decide nonetheless, it is his project. But it would indeed be nice to have 'integrated' Amish. 06:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. They're nice people; it would be a pity to have them living somewhere far off.. Martha Van Ghent 06:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::To be sincere, in reality, I'm not really in favor of them, may that be clear :). However, I would like to see more diversity in this country. I guess that Johnny would choose 3, you know how they are . Strict and traditional, not open at all on some points of view. Btw, it wouldn't help if we would create another "place" (option 1 and 2). Then the goal of the Amish would not have been reached, and here we go with another empty neighborhood/hamlet. 3 would be a solution. Bucurestean 13:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Three it will be then, with all the freedoms and restrictions that come with it. I also would like to say I strongly agree with you on the diversity matter. 14:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for solving the whole thing. Bucurestean 14:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am sorry but i am against option 3. The amish should learn to life with other people and also this unofficial town is discrimination Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I think the best way is to write that a flood came and ddestroyed the village. That way we can stop this Amish serparate form other -discussion. The amish should learn to lfie with other Non-Amish people Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, Pierlot. You are unwilling to accept any solution but yours, without compromise. If you don't like this I suggest you go talk to Dimitri or Jefferson but in the mean time, please let the page be. 06:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand Pierlot; but he's indeed wrong in supposing his "solution" is the one and only. I currently support Bucu, Yuri and "the Amish" in their wish to keep it a private institution. Legally, this is the best way to solve the issue. I hope that after the state reform (which is almost finished, I'm writing it right now), the Governor may make things more clear. He or she will have the right to create, remove and re-organize hamlets and neighborhoods, without the boundaries of law of course. So, temporarily, the "private institution" option is the most feasible. 07:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::horray the Amish live on!!!Marcus Villanova 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Like an indian tribe Should there be an act or something that allows this place to be like a reservation or something or has this issue been resolved and we don't want to change it. IDK just leave some input.Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :We resolved it already. It's private area owned by Amman. So, officially it's like one house with a lot of inhabitants :) This also prevents other people from moving here: the owner of the house decides who lives here and who does not. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC ::Well In that case, don't get weirded out, can this town continue it's chairmenship? Like look back at the old nova time's aarticles on politics. All the position would do is led prayers and promote tourism and such. I just like foucsing on politics in small groups but really with christians. You can also look at the Politics section of the kinley article, it would just add to there different christianness. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't really get it I'm afraid... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: What xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you want to become Chairman of Amish Kinley or what do you mean? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, Like in the past Nova Times wrote articles about the mayoral race in Amish Kinley beacuse it was independent and sorta didn't follow the laws. So the Chairmen was basically a Prayer leader, Head of tourism, Maybe a small city Council. It would do nothing and have to our eyes no power, but the Amish would follow it. basically I want to make a fake election for the amish. Don't worry CCPL always wins :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, as probably most Amish are die-hards, that would mean at least 95% would vote one of Lovia's conservative Christians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::So I can write about it? Great. Thnx Nova Times will cover. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Go ahead :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Do you think I should make a Main article page for the 2012 amish elections? Just want some feedback xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, that'd be a bit exaggerating è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I see I got way TOO into it xD i'll just write in the subsection there. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::OK :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) This is a hamlet now, right? Should it be categorised as such? 77topaz (talk) 10:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :NSO groups it as a neighborhood of Kinley, but also says it's a "dependent Local Religious Community" (which is not a legal term). Therefore, it should be categorized as a neighborhood :P --OuWTB 10:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Measurements Is it 2 miles (like on this page) or 6 km (like on the Kinley page)? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:31, February 19, 2017 (UTC)